Owning Onna
by IlDolceSuono
Summary: Vegeta has had enough. He refuses to forgive Javen for her sins and has devised the perfect correction.


_I know I should make these chapters of 'The Courting of Saiyajins...' but I haven't. This is the **LAST** in the series. It starts with Courting, Musk, Blossom, then Onna. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>It shouldn't have been so easy.<p>

Vegeta knew that as he pulled Javen aside one night with a forceful yank of her hair, crashing her into the wall where he hovered, his powerful saiyajin chi coming to the forefront as he asserted his dominance over the beast he knew to be within her.

He would not release her, would never let her get the upper hand. _This_ was what Trunks was afraid to do – _this_ was a product of Trunks' lack of concentration. Vegeta had expected his son's instincts to react more favorably to his mate, but it seemed that his human blood was interfering. If he had _really_ claimed the bitch as his own then there would have been no way for the others to lure her body to the point of no return.

There would be one set of fang marks on her instead of the many, where other greedy bastards had taken their fill, drinking from his son's mate.

As a father, Vegeta thought he had prepared his son for the courting ritual, but something had gone awry, which was evident as he looked disdainfully down at Goku's half-saiyajin daughter.

Javen hit her head against the wall behind her and growled, feeling herself slip into that saiyajin thrum that shivered throughout her body. At this point she was a creature of lust, one in heat, one who was unable to control herself even in the most dire of situations. She could smell him, he wanted her and goddamn he was ripe...

If she had been thinking straight then she would never have let her boyfriend's father arouse her. As it stood, the only male saiyajin she had yet to entice into her bed was Goku, and that forbidden fruit was surely waiting just around the bend if someone didn't put a stop to the reckless bitch.

Javen was out of control, which surprised the prince of saiyajins since he expected her human blood to weaken her, like it had distracted his son. There was, of course, the presence of her tail, which was perhaps the problem. By now she was accustomed to the change of the full moon and the saiyajin instinct was strong within her. The stupid cunt didn't know it, but she had three half-saiyajins completely lured into her spell. They couldn't resist her, and she couldn't control herself...

It was a recipe for disaster.

Vegeta pressed his body against hers entirely, feeling his cock come to life in his blue pants as he felt the pulsating female that he had trapped. He had forgotten how much fun the chase could be and snickered into the crook of her neck, eyeing her fangmarks.

The sight of them made him instantly angry and he ground his hardness unmercifully into Javen's lower stomach.

_His_ son had marked her first. The girl had submitted first to Trunks – no other had the right to touch her! If Vegeta had raised his son on his home planet with real saiyajin girls then a scandal like this could ignite a personal war, and definitely would have ended friendships.

Vegeta snarled, loud in her ear, and pushed a hand around her neck, squeezing once before loosening just enough so that she could breath, pressing her flat onto the wall as he loomed over her.

"You've been unfaithful, onna," he condemned in a harsh voice, looking into her black eyes with considerable force, their faces mere inches apart.

Coughing, Javen then gulped in air, her breast rising and falling as she fought with the saiyajin thoughts inside of her. Her tail wrapped around his thigh and tightened. She managed to wrestle free an arm, elbowing him in the chin while she defied his every action.

Vegeta started to laugh in all his sinister majesty as he tasted blood in his mouth, tightening around her neck once more, showing her no mercy. This was the type of man she would bow to, this was the type of dominance that she needed to be shown, the unquenchable fire in her eyes was proof. He knew that she didn't need an equal. She needed a superior.

"Don't try to deny it, you slut. I know you've been fucking your brothers, I can smell it on you, we all can," he hissed, looking deep into her dark eyes, keeping her in place with a firm stare.

As a man, Vegeta had not spent any time lusting over Javen, not the way that Gohan and Goten did, but as he looked at her, the strong, struggling saiyajin in his arms awoke instincts that he never thought he would sense again. There were no women of his kind left save for his daughter and _th__is_ woman who was supposed to be mated to his son...

He looked at her with a scrutinizing eye, evaluating her face and body as she pressed flat against the wall for him, growling lowly but otherwise offering no resistance. She certainly had ChiChi's hot temper, magnified by her saiyajin blood, but her black hair and eyes were Goku's so he stared at her body more than her face. That body, that writhing body was _Vegeta's_ for this fleeting moment, and he sneered. Watching her, Vegeta crushed her hip in a powerful hand and then spanked her side.

"Does Trunks know?" she managed to snarl, her head falling to the side in shame, chest heaving as her breathing deepened. Her cheeks were pink and she appeared utterly defeated, wearing a mantle of guilt.

Vegeta grunted, looking down at her body as he squeezed up her side, sliding his hand all along the curves of her body, palming her pert tit at last.

"Of course, idiot girl!" he spat, gripping her tit harder, feeling the nipple come to life under his palm. He released his hand from around her neck and let it slide to her other tit, rolling both of them around, watching the hot press of her nipples as they danced in a circle.

"Please Vegeta..."

"SHUT UP!" he snarled and leaned down to suck on a hard peak, biting it through the material of an oversized shirt, having caught her on the way to the kitchen late that night. She stayed over less and less lately, proof that she was rutting with her brothers. Vegeta had noticed the shift in her smell immediately and put two and two together. Gohan, Goten, _and_ Javen were all smelling ripe of sex after Trunks had claimed her?

The slut.

He looked up at her and pinched her nipple, unmercifully.

"You've gone astray, onna, and its going to take a firm hand to bring you back in line."

Javen growled and brought her knee up to hit him in the side, to get him off of her. All she wanted was to run back to Trunks and climb back into bed and forget that her eventual father-in-law had confronted her about her many, many dirty secrets.

Snickering, Vegeta caught her knee and wrapped it instead around his waist, holding open her blossoming flower. His hot, black gaze drifted lower, as he groped her tits through the shirt she'd thrown on, a shirt Vegeta recognized as his son's. Underneath he could smell that she was starting to respond to his body, the saiyajin blood in her rising to the front as it always did.

He watched her, feeling himself become a bit aroused at the sight. The shirt hung above her knees and he could see her naked folds, pink and glistening. Vegeta couldn't help but grin, so pleased to appease his baser instincts for the first time in ages.

Javen's pulse began to race as she felt the slow countdown to inevitability. She could smell his musk, so much stronger than the others and so distinctly manly. There was nothing calm or soothing about his smell, nothing familiar that set her at ease. Vegeta was a man of her sex, a powerful one, with a scent of inevitability sharp in her nostrils.

He was going to make her submit.

Every guilty encounter flashed before her mind: all those times with Goten after her parents had gone to bed, fucking Gohan in wild and obscure places around the house always in the most frantic and erotic ways. Her face blushed deepest as she recalled the way her father had looked at her as of the past few nights; like a china doll locked behind a glass cage, something too delicate and forbidden to be touched but could be gotten to if he broke the barrier...

Those had been mistakes... she had been unable to stop them... right? Plagued with guilt, Javen sighed and tried to make Vegeta see reason, the guilt forcing herself further into her right mind.

"Don't do this Vegeta, think of Trunks, he would never forgive me if he knew that I -"

Vegeta cut her off by pushing his body against hers completely, letting the press of his hard erection throb against his son's mate, devouring her gasp with a well-placed kiss on her mouth. His tongue possessed her lips, dominating every motion she made as he ground his hips into her center, letting the wet press of his cockhead poke obviously against her lower stomach.

"What are you talking about, stupid girl? I'm doing this _for_ him," Vegeta replied in a dark promise, growling against the tips of her ear.

Javen looked up, surprised, though her eyes were becoming hazier as she struggled between the beast and the human.

Vegeta pinched her nipple and thrust his clothed cock against her center, his nose pressed into her ear.

"Let me see that wild side, onna," he murmured, inhaling the air, smelling the heady scent wafting up from her bare crotch. "What's the matter? You can go wild with your _brothers_ but not with your father-in-law? I find that hard to believe..."

His words drifted off and he stepped away a bit, holding her flat to the wall with a hand pressed in the middle of her chest, demanding that she obey him. The only way for her _to_ obey him was to lure out the monster that his within.

Unlike humans, saiyajins were hardly concerned with human taboos, but Javen, who had been raised with humans, was obviously blushing at the memory. The smell had been strong for weeks so Vegeta could only surmise how many romps she'd had with her siblings, especially with Goten still inside the house. He surmised that Goten had probably enjoyed her more times than Trunks had...

With his free hand he palmed her tit again and then smacked it, watching the taut globe bounce under the oversized t-shirt.

"What's this, embarrassed Javen? Embarrassed that I know your secret? Embarrassed to be seen like this with me not but ten steps from your mate's door?" he asked harshly, barking into her ear as he drew out her wild blood with every squeeze and growl.

Javen's panting had turned into a constant snarl and her teeth were showing, the sharp canines glimmering in the night as Vegeta watched the young girl turn into a young monster. A female monster... but one who was only _half_ the monster that he was.

Vegeta reached forward and pressed a finger on her slit, finding her clit like a beacon and pressing, hard, watching her jump; a human reaction.

He turned her around, pushing her cheek against the wall as he looked down at her, his lusting eyes gleaning over every tantalizing curve, feeling the firm roundness of her ass and the shapely back that swelled in all the right places. Her skin was tight and smooth, so pale, but marred several places on her ass he noticed. The evidence of her brothers had still not gone away. Javen had chosen Trunks, not the rest of them! It was _his_ son who had won the saiyajin onna!

"Spread your legs, whore," he grunted, kicking her foot so that she had to comply, leaning against the wall with her arms over her hand and her ass sticking out for Vegeta to look at.

The sight made him even harder.

He pushed the shirt up her back until the bottoms of her breasts were visible around the hanging fabric, her bare ass round and fat in front of him, waiting to be punished.

She snarled and pushed back against him, unable to take this torture now that he had called forth her wild nature. Resistance had been futile, she _had_ tried to get him to leave her alone with her shame and not help her add to it... So he had noticed everything. But now, Javen couldn't have cared. Her loins were beginning to ache, her nose was full of his smell and the position she was in made her impatient to feel him.

Vegeta smiled smugly as she pushed back onto him and then freed his cock, letting the weight of it push the zipper down. His heavy meat landed on her ass with a slap of flesh and he grinned, looking at the way it slid up and down the crack of her tight cheeks.

"One day you will reach my level, onna, and be able to control your saiyajin instincts while keeping your sane mind," he promised into her ear before biting the lobe sharply. His fangs scraped across her lobe and he suckled the flesh, drawing in just enough blood to taste her, not enough to mark her as his. He didn't want the girl, honestly, but would be damned to see his son have his rightful mate stolen from him due to her own lack of self control. "But until then, you need to be controlled."

Javen was hardly listening, but his words did strike some recognition with her. Facing the wall, braced against it, she kept still, letting him look at her and tease her, wishing for more of his touch. If he wasn't her superior then she would have taken what she wanted; turned around and slashed across his face until he let her ride him to her heart's desire, but she knew she couldn't get away with that. Vegeta demanded her complete submission and Javen found herself begrudgingly complying.

Damn her body for betraying her, for making her betray the one she loved. Trunks deserved better, he did. If he ever found out that she had fucked her brothers more than once... more than twice...

"So this is the kind of dominance you need to be shown in order to obey," Vegeta mused, tracing a finger down the valley of her ass and then into her sweltering core in one motion. Javen called out and pushed herself back onto his finger, riding him for a moment, letting her body do all the talking.

The prince of saiyajins grinned and stood behind her, watching the way she writhed onto his finger, fucking herself expertly. There was no need to exert any more dominance over her, Javen was adhering to his will. He had broken her like a wild horse and as she bucked against him he could not help but add a second finger, just to hear the noise she would give.

Vegeta's laughter, domineering and sinister, rung around the hall as he pulled away at last, leaning against the wall opposite her with his fingers in his mouth. He licked the ripe flavor of her flower from his hand and looked down at her: legs spread and trembling with purr while the honey drizzled slowly down her thighs.

"That is how you make her yours," Vegeta said, looking down the hall back towards Trunks' room.

Javen looked up suddenly, her eyes darting to Trunks' room and she threw a hand over her mouth as she saw the figure of her boyfriend standing in the doorway, his hair untidy from sleep. The hurt on his face sobered Javen instantly and she felt her knees become weak while her face reddened. To her surprise, small tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but did not fall.

Javen could not look at Trunks as he stepped from the bedroom, the one that had once been as familiar as her own.

He stepped out, clad in a pair of sleeping pants and nothing else and looked at his lover. His mate.

She had been gone so often, of course he had noticed there was something wrong. As soon as her smell started to become different he figured it out without any trouble at all. With Javen gone and Goten acting like a jealous boyfriend it wasn't difficult to deduce that there was something between them. When they all started to smell the same he had his proof: Javen wasn't his anymore.

Trunks could hardly blame Goten sometimes. Didn't every saiyajin man want the chance to be with a saiyajin woman? At least she wasn't falling in love with them or anything, just fucking them, letting her saiyajin blood dominate the relationship she had with them. Certainly they were all ashamed, they had to be...

But his father had shown Trunks the truth. Javen _did_ belong to him which made it his responsibility to fix their problem. Looking at his cheating, repentant girlfriend with her ass naked and exposed, Trunks understood what he needed to do. The mating ritual had not gone perfectly... his instincts had failed him and Javen was the result. He hadn't won her, he had awoken her.

So it was cruelty for kindness, and every second that passed had Trunks sinking into his carnal mind. Abandoning his feelings for her, Trunks closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling sharply the smells in the hallway. He had, of course, been watching and knew that his father hadn't had his way with her but there was still that infuriating image of his father with two fingers sunk into _his_ Javen.

Trunks would have to erase that.

Javen watched Trunks, daring a look up into his eyes, feeling them judge her for her betrayal, hurt turning into cold, glittering malice.

"I'm sorry, its so hard to control," she confessed in a raspy voice, standing up to let the shirt fall down her backside hurriedly. Her mind was frantic, adrenaline beating through her veins with every heartbeat. Her chest rose and fell as she pressed herself against the wall, wanting to disappear. This rough collision between the bloods inside of her was becoming exhausting, and the guilt was too much to bear. Somewhere deep inside she was sure that her heart was breaking.

Trunks flinched with uncomfortable laughter. His father had warned him that this would test his mettle, test his quality as a man. Overpower her, her and that damned tail, and Javen would no longer be in heat...

The young man shook his head, messy purple hair shaking over his eyes as he looked at his mate with cold eyes, unforgiving.

"Aww, can't control yourself around other men?" he asked, his tone razor sharp and accusatory, aiming his loud voice at his trembling mate. He took a step forward and jabbed two fingers to her neck, right over the first pair of scars he'd given the night they'd first rutted. "These mean that you're _mine!"_ he roared possessively, that dark saiyajin instinct getting the better of him as he hovered over her, not allowing her to escape.

Leaning against the wall, watching, Vegeta kept his distance. This was, after all, a hands-on lesson. His son would come out victorious, he had to. The setback of her damned tail was nothing that the son of Vegeta couldn't handle, not after Vegeta had shown him clearly how to prove himself worthy...

The purple-haired young man backed his long-time girlfriend into the wall, much like his father had just moments before. Trunks stared down at her with a different look though and Javen couldn't help but snarl as he made threats with the steel in his eyes.

"You would understand if there were more saiyajin girls around!" she rebutted, starting to deal with her saiyajin and human blood at the same time, her words lucid but set on the edge of a howl each time, eyes practically glowing.

Trunks looked down at her, face blank. He looked dead and unfeeling, breaking Javen's resolve for a moment. He was rubbing it in, reminding her through cruelty how much they had together and what all she had thrown away.

He grabbed at his shirt with both fists and then tore it open with a loud ripping noise. He fisted her hair as the shirt fell around her ankles, and drew her close, holding her face next to his, feeling her breath on his skin. He could hear her heart beat, feel it race as he overpowered her brutish sexuality with his own.

"Don't struggle. Don't scream," he ordered gruffly, kissing her savagely on the mouth.

When Javen started to do just that, disobeying him immediately, Trunks grasped her hair tighter and forced her back to arch into him as she leaned back, trying to relieve the sting on her scalp from where he held her. She stilled instantly and started to pant as he held her. This touch, which seemed rough and fueled with rage, had Javen growing eager, preparing for her mate. With his hand fisting her black hair, he posed her as he wished and ran the hot flesh of his lips over her throat, feeling the pulse beneath with a swipe of his tongue.

When he was finished, he pushed her cheek against the wall, directing her with his hand in her hair, imitating Vegeta almost identically. In truth, he had liked the position and now she was naked, her inner thighs wet from her core.

Javen panted, hovering at the edge of human and alien, wondering when the punishment stopped and the mindless fucking could begin.

The hallway absolutely stank of her and Vegeta zipped his cock back into his pants, arms tight across his chest as he watched. The way Vegeta watched was not in sexual rapture, but in a state of coach-like analysis.

Trunks stood beside her, rubbing and groping her lovely, round ass, occasionally spanking hard to watch the cheek bounce. His cock was tented obviously against the flimsy pajamas but he did not touch himself yet. Looking down as she leaned against the wall, he continued to fondle her buttocks, his hands growing ever harder until he slid his hands around her hips and held her with a crushing grip that made her yelp like a wounded dog.

Her knees knocked together a few times before regaining their steadiness.

Trunks watched her, his expression one of icy determination. This was for them. She didn't know that it was _his_ fault that she was straying in the first place, that it was because he hadn't marked her strongly enough. Damned willful bitch...

His hand crushed her in place and soon he was grinding her ass along the tent in his pants. Her naked thighs were running with nectar and the final barrier was down between them.

Trunks pushed down his pants and shoved the tip of his weeping cock into the wet, pink folds. Running the uncut head over her silk, Trunks could finally take no more. He steadied his hand on the wall above her head and drove forward, his fat cock stretching her instantly upon entry. Javen's tight, slick heat accepted him but he crammed himself in further, stopping only when he was seated inside of her so fully that he could feel his nails digging into her round ass, leaving dark, angry marks.

She clawed at the wall, leaving eight scratch lines down the wallpaper as her grip slid. Javen's body formed a right angle, bent over at the waist with her mate's cock stuffed entirely inside of her as her hands tried to keep her upright.

He pumped once and then again, clutching her ass so that he could fuck her exactly how he wanted to. Trunks pushed her against the wall, his back to her chest as he sandwiched her, holding her in place.

Javen's legs spread instantly and she tilted her hips up to greedily beg for more of him. She was purring, loudly, her whole body rumbling from it as she reached a new height of pleasure she had never known possible. This was her mate, she was reminded, the one who she was supposed to entrust her sexuality with for a season.

Trunks' face was scrunched tight for a moment as he rammed himself into her tight, wet hole. He paused, panting over her with his hand and head leaning against the wall, holding her hips in place with his hard cock wedged inside. As he opened his eyes, he saw Javen beneath him with his dick disappearing between her thighs and her ass red from his heavy, possessive hands.

Still leaning against the wall with head and hand, Trunks let his other hand grope up and down the curve of her back, feeling the smooth, muscular tone of her womanly body. Her wet walls were beginning to get creamier, his cock impaling her with greater ease with each pass.

By now the both of them were purring so loudly that Vegeta could hardly hear their flesh slap together. He made no noise, watching to make sure that his son did it right this time, which, so far, he had.

Javen was slumping against the wall now, clearly overpowered, a position that she had never felt and yet somehow trusted under Trunks' touch. It was he who had first touched her, ever. He had shown her this pleasure, given it to her out of instinct to want her for a while to himself. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath; Trunks hovered over her as he sheathed himself within her as much as their position would allow and panted heavily. The mates froze, feeling each other deeply, chests heaving almost simultaneously.

"I forgive you," he grumbled, sincere but harsh.

She pounded her fist against the wall and pushed back onto his cock with force, planting her feet firmly to direct him deep within her. Her heels came off the floor, raising herself to gain leverage and she struck the wall again, a loud moan directing all attention to her.

The spike of pheromones in the hall was sudden and Vegeta rumbled in laughter as he watched his strong teenage son grab his mate and fall to the floor with her. With his arms over his chest, Vegeta looked on, noticing the curious shift in their rutting. Somewhere along the line it had blurred saiyajin and human, improving upon both to make what appeared to be a well-bred couple. A fine set of parents for a bunch of strong half-sayiyan children...

Throwing her black hair over her shoulder, Javen landed on top of Trunks with him still seated very much so inside of her. After that, there were a few long, sharp, upward thrusts that rocked their hips. It was difficult to tell if he was fucking violently, or if she was riding him so hard that she forced his hips to follow the dance.

Javen held her eyes shut, giving the rest of herself to her mate as he drove them both to wild, frantic new sensations. He had forgiven her; all was right with the world. The only thing worth focusing on became the frenzied motion of her hips that had Trunks' face buried into her neck. With a snarl, he fitted his fangs over his first set of marks upon her and pushed down, puncturing the flesh easily.

Her tail flexed and she drew tight for a moment, a slow swelling where she could feel every contour of his cock, and then started to orgasm in short, sharp spasms.

Panting, Trunks hurriedly pulled out of her flexing cunt and let himself come in long jets of white cream, shooting into the air and then splattering on Javen's lower stomach and thighs.

For a while he held her against him, her back to his chest with his arms around her, purple hair falling onto her shoulder as he kissed and bit her neck. Their bodies were recovering but both of them look appeased. As if they had forgiven and truly repented.

A weight had been lifted.

Shaking his head at the surreal intimacy he shared with his idiot son's sex life, Vegeta pushed off the wall and started to walk down the hall. He paused when he stood next to his son and his mate, panting and oozing on the floor.

His black eyes settled over the couple and the older saiyajin sharpened his gaze upon Javen, smelling her intense stink mixing with Trunks'.

"Don't stray again, onna," he warned.

Javen looked up at him, nodding. It was not the nod of a subservient bitch though, his son had won that loyalty back. It was the nod of a woman who had finally been marked and appreciated her place next to her mate.


End file.
